


A Thousand Rainy Days

by Wandering_Moon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Moon/pseuds/Wandering_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've never met, but now we're trapped in an elevator during a city-wide power outage. We started playing truth or dare to pass the time and I found out you've never tried bondage, so now I've got you tied to the handrail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt posted by biowaresucks on tumblr literally nine months ago that I have been very slowly writing all this time.
> 
> Title is from Stay Young, Go Dancing by Death Cab for Cutie

Heels clicking sharply along the tile floor, she entered the building and quickly checked her mail before making her way over to the elevator. After leafing through the bills and junk, she put them in her purse and smoothed her bright red hair back just as the elevator arrived. She stepped in, adjusting her purse strap, and moved into the back corner. The doors just started to close when a man entered the building and let out a resigned sigh, so Saskia stepped forward and kept them open for him with a small smile.

The man hurried over, his bag smacking his thigh, and nodded at her as she stepped back, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” She nodded.

The doors closed and they climbed for a few floors before jerking suddenly to a halt, the main lights powering down and the blue emergency lights flickering to life with a hum.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” The man said, leaning back against the bar and setting his bag down on the floor with a roll of his shoulder.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” She grumbled, immediately fishing her phone out of her purse and firing off a quick text to a friend. It only took a few seconds for them to respond, which made her cuss loudly, “Power’s out all over the city.”

“There was a storm due this afternoon.”

“Well, I wish I knew that before I got home. I would have taken the stairs.”

Nodding slowly, he watched as she rubbed her neck, “I am Solas, by the way.”

“Oh, sorry,” She stuck out a hand, which he shook, “Saskia.”

“Saskia. Are you claustrophobic?”

“Maybe a little.”

With a small smile he said, “I believe I have a book in my bag, if you think it will help?”

“Oh,” A startled laugh escaped her, “Thank you, but no. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” He was just about to speak again when her phone pinged, so instead he watched her face contort in anger, “Not good news, I take it?”

“The power isn’t just _out_ , the grid is completely down, so it’s going to have to be completely reset.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah,” Saskia lowered herself with a heavy sigh, pulling off her heels and stretching her toes as she set the fancy black platforms aside, “We could be stuck here for hours.”

He sat across from her, loosening his tie, “How is it you know what’s going on?”

“I, uh - I work at the Embassy, and one of my friends there is very well connected. What about you? What do you do?”

“I teach at the University. What is it you do at the Embassy?”

“I’m mostly an interpreter - I speak Common, obviously, Orleasian, Qunlat, pieces of Tevene and Elvish, and I’m working on Antivan right now - but my friend’s helping me become an ambassador.”

“Why an ambassador?”

She smiled at him, “I believe it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware we were trading.”

“That is the polite thing to do, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is,” Solas gestured for her to go on, rolling up his sleeves and smiling proudly as she looked over his hands and forearms.

“Uh, what kind of art? Drawing, or digital, or…?”

“Mainly art history, actually. With a specialty in old frescoes.”

“Oh? That sounds neat,” She smiled, hiding a cringe when she realized she had used the word neat in a sentence.

“Yes, I rather enjoy it. _So_ , why an ambassador?”

“I like meeting new people, and I wouldn’t mind seeing the other countries in Thedas. What made you interested in art?”

“I’ve always enjoyed painting. I grew up in a small town and there wasn’t much to do. Where are you from?”

“All over. I was shuffled around between a lot of extended family in the Free Marches, mainly. But honestly? This is home to me. I’ve always loved the mountains,” She shrugged.

“They are rather enjoyable. The air, especially.”

“Yes! And the _view_.”

He chuckled, studying her - flyaway hairs escaping her ponytail and a smile on her face, but there was a tightness still around her eyes. She lowered her hands to the skirt that was crawling further up her leg every time she moved, and did her best to shift it down. Clearing his throat, Solas averted his eyes from her long, pale legs. At her laugh, his eyes returned to hers, “I picked the wrong day to wear a skirt, huh?”

He relaxed a little at her quip, “So it would seem.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes, shifting slightly to ward off numbness, “Do… you have any siblings?”

“No. Several cousins, but no siblings. What about you?”

“A sister. Sort of. She was a foster sister, but changed her surname to mine when she turned eighteen last year. Her name’s Alidda.” At his raised brow she laughed, “Her Father was from Orlais and he named her before putting her up for adoption.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. Uhm, I’m not quite sure what else to ask, to be honest.”

“Nor am I.” With a sly smile, he said, “We could always play Truth or Dare.”

“Oh, Creators, I haven’t played that since Uni. Let’s do it.”

He was surprised by her exuberance, but grinned, “Ladies first.”

“Alright. Truth or dare, Solas?”

“Hm. Truth, I suppose,” He regretted it almost immediately when he saw her grin.

“I saw you looking at my legs earlier, did you like what you saw?”

“I did, yes. You have very shapely legs. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“And here I thought you were _adventurous_ ,” He smirked when she narrowed her eyes. “I noticed you paying just as much attention to my lips as I was your legs. Do you like what you see?”

“Very much so,” She smiled, not a hint of blush on her cheeks or ears, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If you could go anywhere in the world at any point in time, where would you go?”

“I’m not sure I _would_ go anywhere. I am… content where I am, for the moment.”

She blinked a few times, but nodded, “Well, if you’re happy, then you’re happy.”

“Truth, or dare?”

“Oh, truth, I suppose.”

“What is something you’ve always wanted to try with a partner?”

She did flush at that, her skin nearly going as read as her hair, and he almost didn’t catch her answer, distracted as he was by the flush creeping down her chest, “What kind of partner do you mean?”

“Ah,” He grinned, eyes returning to hers, “That is up to you.”

“Well. I’ve always wanted to try bondage.”

“Oh?”

Reaching up, she fiddled with the end of her ponytail, green eyes looking up through her lashes at him, “Yes. So, Solas, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Hm. I dare you…” She bit her lip, letting a small smile bloom, “I dare you to kiss me.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to come over here for that. My old knees cannot take this floor.”

“Your old knees? I’m wearing a skirt.”

“Yes, you are.”

She rolled her eyes, but stood and crossed the small space, sitting down beside him, “There.”

“There,” He watched her, smiling, “Thank you. So where am I supposed to kiss you?”

“It’s your dare Solas, it’s up to you.”

Humming, he dropped his gaze to her lips and raised a hand to her chin, eyes flicking up to hers when he heard her breath hitch, but she wasn’t pulling away so he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Saskia reached up and grabbed his tie to pull him closer, and he let out a small grunt before sliding his hand from her chin to the back of her neck. She pulled back a little, releasing his tie to look up at him. “Are you alright?” He asked, thumb stroking her throat.

“Uh,” She huffed out a small laugh, “Yes. Are you?”

Watching her eyes flit over his face, he smiled, “I am more than alright.” He slipped a hand up to her ponytail, “May I?” At her nod, Solas worked the elastic out of her hair, sucking in a breath as it fell around her face, “You’re beautiful.”

She smiled brightly as he stared at her, his blue eyes dark, and he brushed some of her hair back behind a pointed ear. “Solas,” She breathed.

“Saskia.”

She kissed him, stretching up, a hand braced on the floor beside him until he reached down to grip her thigh and coax her onto his lap. Pulling back to adjust herself, she moved her one hand to the wall while the other fixed her skirt so she could sit, before kissing him. Her mouth opened in a gasp as he gripped her hair again, and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She groaned as he explored her, practically melting into his lap, one hand wrapped around his shoulders to pull him ever closer and the other gripping his tie. Solas leaned back, moving his hand from her hip over to the bottom of her top, fiddling with the buttons, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. As long as I can return the favour,” Saskia bit her lip, already starting to loosen his tie.

He reached up to still her hands, blue eyes smiling, “Wait. I have an idea.”

“What kind of idea?”

Grinning, he brought her hands up to the bar just above his head, curling his own around hers to indicate that she should keep them there, before undoing his tie, watching her all the while, “You mentioned wanting to try bondage.”

She flushed, but kept her hands on the rail, kissing him when he reached up to loop the tie around her wrists. Solas hummed, but didn’t let her deepen the kiss, instead he tilted his head back and gently tied her wrists together and then to the bar. Twisting her hands she tested the tie and found that she could pull free if she really tried, so she smiled down at him, “This is fine, but how am I supposed to touch you back, Solas?”

“You aren’t,” He smiled, pressing his lips to her jaw and slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

Saskia tilted her head, allowing him to explore more of her neck and push her shirt opening to expose her pale chest and smattering of moles, since she hadn’t bothered to put a bra on that morning. She felt him run a nail around her nipple and let out a moan as he pressed his teeth into her pulse point. “Oh fuck,” She groaned, fingers curling into the rail and hips bucking forward into his.

Slipping his free hand up her skirt Solas gripped her ass and ground himself into her, smiling into her neck when she gasped and shifted herself even closer. He moved his hand back around to her thigh, running his fingers around the edges of her underwear, “Is this alright?”

“Yes,” She breathed, leaning her forehead against his, “I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

“Good,” Solas nodded and leaned up to kiss her, but she tilted her mouth away from his.

“Can you take off your top first though?”

“Certainly,” He smiled and undid his shirt, pulling it off carefully so that he didn’t hit her, “Better?”

“Much, thank you,” She licked her lips, her laugh turning into a low moan when he slid his palm up her thigh and dragged his fingers up her slit.

With a chuckle he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth at the same time as he moved her underwear aside and pushed the tip of his middle finger into her. She whined into his mouth and bucked forward, trapping his hand between their bodies for a moment as she felt his cock press against her, but he eased her back gently and ground his thumb into her clit. Saskia’s back arched, pulling her head away from his mouth, so he used the opportunity to draw in a few breaths and press his finger deeper inside her, delighting in the gasp that escaped her. Leaning up, he nipped along her jaw and up to her ear, slowly dragging his finger out and circling her clit with his thumb, “You’re rather noisy, Saskia. You’re lucky I don’t have anything to gag you with.”

She keened, clenching around his finger and letting out a breathy laugh as he swore, “Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” She said, grinding forward against his cock.

Chuckling, he pressed another finger into her slick sex, biting back a groan when she tightened around him and began to shudder, “Are you close already?”

“M-Maybe - fuck, Solas!” She whined, fingers clenching against the rail to try to gain more leverage when he increased his pace. He drew some of the skin on the side of her neck into his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth against her and curling his fingers to press deeper inside of her. “Solas,” She panted, leaning her head against the wall, “Solas, please.”

“Please what?”

“I’m so close,” She whispered, half-heartedly trying to free her hands so that she could brace herself against his shoulders.

“Oh?” He pressed him thumb into her clit, stroking it firmly and gripping her hip with his free hand so she couldn’t pull too far away, “Come then.”

Her breathing stopped, and her whole body seemed to freeze for a second before she cried out one last time, shuddering against him and panting by his ear. He slowed down and stopped rubbing her clit, but kept his fingers inside of her, spreading them gently. Running his hand from her hip up to her neck, Solas stroked her fair skin, tilting her head back to kiss her swollen mouth. She let out a low hum, returning the kiss eagerly and shifting her hips into a more comfortable position, “You’re rather good with your hands.”

He laughed, tilting his head back to look at her, “Thank you. I’ve been told that my mouth is passable as well, but we’re not exactly in the right position for me to show you.”

“Your-” Her eyes widened and she licked her lips, “Oh, Creators.”

Solas grinned, running his hand through her soft hair, “May I remove your underwear?”

“You haven’t already?” At the shake of his head she nodded, “Ah. That explains the pinching.”

“My apologies,” He dropped his hand from her hair to lift her skirt, pulling his fingers out of her gently and pressing kisses all over her chest at her whine. Lifting her left knee, he rolled her underwear down her leg, switching to her right when her foot was through. “There,” He said, dropping them onto his shirt.

She hummed, grinding forward onto his still-clothed dick, “There.”

Hissing, Solas gripped her hips and pulled her against him, pressing his cock against her dripping sex, “I’d like to fuck you now, Saskia.”

“I’d be kind of offended if you didn’t, Solas,” She laughed.

“Do you have a condom, or…?”

“No. But I’m clean and on the pill, so it’s fine.”

He nodded and let go of her to unbutton his pants and push them and his briefs down, a task she was making increasingly difficult by her constant grinding and the fact that she was nibbling up his ear. “Fenedhis!” He swore, fingers fumbling as she sucked on the tip of his ear, but he managed to pull his cock out eventually. “Saskia,” He groaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her mouth down to his, his other hand rucking up her skirt and angling her hips over his before gripping his cock, “Saskia, stay _still_.”

Humming, she did so, letting him guide her down onto him, her back arching when she finally felt him enter her and she let out a loud keening noise, almost drowning out his own groan, “Solas! Oh,” She shuddered, lowering herself until she was all the way down, “Oh, fuck.”

He let out a breathy laugh, holding her hip underneath her skirt while his other hand ran over her pert breasts and then down to her other hip to stop her from lifting herself up. He leaned his head against her shoulder, eyes closed, trying to collect himself for a second, but she wouldn’t let him, she just kept fluttering her walls around him until he growled, “If you don’t stop that now…”

“You’ll what?” Her voice was low and teasing, and she continued to wiggle as she gripped him, “What are you gonna do, Solas? Because you have me tied here, completely at your mercy.”

“Saskia-”

“Come on Solas, I’m hardly going to break if you fuck me like I know you want to.”

With another low growl, she lifted her almost completely off of him and then slammed his hips up into hers, making her roll her head back and gasp, “Like that, you mean?”

“Yes! Just - oh, just like that.”

He smiled and leaned his head down, drawing one her small pink nipples into his mouth. Running his tongue over it, Solas felt her begin to shudder again, groaning as she tightened even further around his cock. Pulling back, he slipped one hand down from her hips to circle her clit with his fingers, wishing he had thought to pull her skirt off so that he could watch himself slide in and out of her. He watched her face instead, as she grew ever closer to orgasm, her eyes were closed and her lips trembling, so he picked up his pace as much as he was able, “Saskia, I’m close. I’m very close. But I want to feel you come around me. Come on, I know you’re close too.”

“Please!”

“Look at me, Saskia. I want to see you.”

Her green eyes flew open and connected with his for barely a second before she finished, her eyes clouding over and mouth falling open. He emptied himself into her at the sight, head falling back against the wall with a dull thud.

As soon as she came back to herself Saskia started peppering kisses everywhere she could reach - all over his bald head, along his ears and down to his shoulders, across his nose, and finally on his lips, which he returned readily. She pulled back slowly, with a sly grin, “Oh, good, you’re alive. I was worried about what management would say if they found me tied up like this over a dead man.”

Solas laughed, long and loud, “Yes, I suppose that would be quite the predicament.”

She giggled, “Just a bit. Do you mind untying me now though?”

“Ah, of course,” Reaching up, he undid the knots quickly and lowered her hands, dropping his tie on the floor and then massaging her wrists gently.

They sat quietly as he rubbed feeling back into her hands and slowly softened inside of her, until Saskia cleared her throat, “Solas?”

“Hm?”

“I live in 1411. You know, if you’d ever like to do this again.”

He lowered her hands to her lap, before reaching up to take her face in both of hands and draw her down for a slow kiss, leaning his forehead against her when it was over, “I would like that very much, Saskia.”


End file.
